


When The Claws Came Out

by Samunderthelights



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Torchwood Halloween Fest 2020, Vampire Ianto, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's Halloween, but Jack is not in the mood to go out and celebrate. But after Gwen manages to convince him to join her for a drink, he ends up meeting a handsome young man at the bar. The young man is not all that he appears to be though.--Torchwood Halloween Fest 2020 - Creatures
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Halloween Fest 2020





	When The Claws Came Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [When the Claws Came Out 张牙舞爪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471421) by [Sophia2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000)



“I know what you’re trying to do.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gwen grins, as she hands Jack another beer before joining him at their table. “We are just two friends, having a beer…”

“You think _this_ will take my mind off it?” Jack asks, looking around the bar, which is mostly filled with drunk students dressed up for Halloween, and some regulars, trying their best to ignore the youngsters.

“Come on, Jack. You can’t sit around, moping all day…”

“I am not moping.”

“Really?” Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow before taking a swig of her beer. “Look, I know it was sad that we couldn’t save that girl, but we tried our best. Now come on, have a little fun. It’s Halloween!”

“I hate Halloween,” Jack grumbles, the smile on Gwen’s face growing bigger. “It’s just an excuse for kids to get drunk and…”

“Have a good time?” Gwen suggests. “Flirt a little, maybe have a bit of fun with someone you’ll never have to see again?”

“I am not…,” Jack begins, but when a young man, quietly watching him from across the room, catches his eye, he keeps quiet.

Gwen looks over her shoulder, and when she notices him, she can’t help but laugh.

“What did I tell you?”

“He’s watching us.”

“So?” Gwen laughs. “He’s probably too nervous to come over and talk to you, what, with you looking like you’re about to kill someone. Seriously, it won’t kill you to have a bit of fun, you know?”

Jack is about to open his mouth to object, to warn her that he could be anyone, or anything, really. But when the young man starts making his way over to them, he keeps quiet, feeling a little nervous all of the sudden. Because he can’t deny that this man is more than just a little attractive, and he wouldn’t mind, as Gwen puts it, having a good time with him.

“Hello there.”

“Hi.” Gwen smiles. “I’ll leave you two to it,” she adds, getting up and giving a thumbs-up, before making her way over to the bar.

“ _Very subtle_ ,” Jack thinks, but when the young man takes her place at the table, he turns his attention to him, and he flashes a small smile.

“I’m Jack.”

“Ianto,” the young man says, eyeing up Jack’s beer.

“Oh, can I ehm… can I get you something?”

“No, that’s fine. So Jack… what has brought you here tonight?”

“Just having a drink with my friend,” Jack says, feeling Gwen’s eyes burning a hole in him from where she’s sitting. “What about you? Are you here with someone? Are those your friends?”

“No,” Ianto laughs, looking back at the group of students. “I don’t know them.”

“I was going to say, your costume… not as good as theirs,” Jack teases, Ianto smiling when he looks back at him. “Not a fan of dressing up?”

“Well…,” Ianto begins, but the group of students is getting louder and rowdier, and the rest of his sentence gets drowned out in the noise. So he leans in, bringing his mouth up to Jack’s ear. “Do you want to take this somewhere a little quieter?”

Jack looks over to Gwen, who gives him another thumbs-up, before giving a nod.

“Sure, let’s go.”

* * *

Jack was expecting Ianto to bring him to another bar, one of those smaller, unknown places that the students haven’t discovered yet. A quieter place where they could have another drink and talk, maybe get to know each other.

He was not expecting Ianto to bring him back to his apartment.

He hadn’t objected though, and when Ianto had started kissing him before the door had even fully closed behind them, he had felt that fire, that excitement starting to build up inside of him.

“Wait, should we…?” he asks, a little out of breath, when Ianto rips open his shirt. He almost tells him off for ruining his shirt, but when Ianto kisses him again, before leading him into the bedroom, he decides to let it go. Screw the shirt. He’ll get a new one.

Ianto pushes him onto the bed, an excited grin on his face.

Jack is used to being in control, to being in charge, but the younger man is taking full control, and he isn’t minding it one bit. So he lets himself get stripped out of his clothes, he lets his hands get tied to the bedpost, getting more and more turned on by the second.

He is almost about to tell Ianto how Gwen had had to drag him out to the bar tonight, how he is glad she did, or he would have never ended up here, when Ianto climbs back onto the bed, his eyes gleaming in the light.

“Ready?” he asks, and all Jack can do is nod, because sure, he is ready. But for what? He is lying there, in this guy’s bed, tied up, not a clue what he’s into. But through the years he’s pretty sure he has seen it all, so whatever they’re about to do, he thinks he’ll be able to handle it.

But when Ianto flashes a big grin, something about his smile having changed, nausea washes over Jack. It takes him a split-second to realise what it is that he’s seeing, but when Ianto opens his mouth, his fangs fully showing, Jack pulls at the ropes around his wrists. The knots hadn’t seemed to be anything serious, and it had even turned him on, getting tied up, but now he can’t get out of them, no matter how hard he pulls.

Ianto climbs on top of him, and without saying another word, he buries his fangs deep into Jack’s neck. And although Jack knows that it can’t kill him, it still hurts like a bitch, and the idea of becoming Ianto’s plaything, something he can feed off whenever he feels like it, it makes him cry out.

“You can’t do this!”

“What?” Ianto asks, flashing an innocent smile when he looks down at him, his lips gleaming red. “You mean… oh, I know I can’t kill you.”

“My friends, they’ll come and find me.”

“Will they?” Ianto asks. “But didn’t Gwen see you go home with me? I’m pretty sure it’ll be… oh, at least a day or two before she’ll start to get worried, and I don’t know about you, but I think we can get you back to work before then. Don’t you?”

“What the… you’re a… you just…,” Jack stutters, feeling his warm blood pour from the wound in his neck. But it doesn’t feel like Ianto was trying to hurt him or kill him. It just feels like… like what, exactly? “You bit me!”

“Yes,” Ianto laughs. “How does it feel?”

“Like you fucking bit me!” Jack spits out, “Wait, how do you… Gwen never told you her name. You know her?”

“I know your whole team, Jack. I’ve been watching you.”

“Why?”

“Oh, well… people like me, we need to keep an eye out for people like you, you know?” Ianto explains, his hand ever so gently caressing Jack’s stomach. “I’ve always been careful, and I’ve never hurt anyone, except for… you know… when they asked me to.”

“I didn’t ask you to bite me!”

“True. But I know you, Jack.” Ianto smiles, before leaning down and licking clean the wound on Jack’s neck. “You’re not going to tell on me, are you?”

Jack wants to tell him yes, of course he is. He’ll find a way to free himself, and then he’ll drag Ianto back to the Hub where they can figure out what to do with him.

But there is something about this guy that makes him want to find out what else he has in store for him. And Ianto seems to be able to read his thoughts, because he leans down and kisses him, the taste of blood at first disgusting to Jack, but then slightly turning him on too.

Ianto flashes another fanged grin, before leaning down, ready to take Jack’s cock into his mouth. But just as he is about to, Jack cries out.

“Stop! You are not going anywhere near me with those… teeth… fangs… those things!” Jack spits out, his neck still throbbing. He can take the pain when it’s his neck, but when it’s his cock? That’s a step too far, even for him.

“Seriously?” Ianto laughs. “You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t know you! You could bite it off, for all I know!”

“What?” Ianto laughs. “What do you take me for?”

“I don’t know? A fucking vampire?”

“We _can_ have sex, you know? I have done this before.”

“I swear, if you so much as…”

“Better?” Ianto asks, showing off his smile, no fangs anywhere to be seen.

“I’ve never actually been with a vampire before.”

“Sure you have.”

“I have?” Jack asks, certain that he would have remembered if he had. “Who?”

Ianto just flashes a grin, before leaning back down and taking Jack’s cock into his mouth, Jack still half expecting his fangs to come back out and for all of this to be some kind of trick. But he quickly realises that it’s no trick, and that Ianto wasn’t lying when he said that he had done this before.

“Oh, shit!” he spits out, leaning his head back into the pillow. “This is… oh fuck… that’s…,” the rest of the words go up into a moan, and soon enough he is starting to see stars.

But when Ianto sits back up, he opens his eyes and he looks at him.

“What are you…?”

“Do you still want me to stop?” Ianto asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“No!”

* * *

When Jack wakes up the next morning, he can’t help but smile, the smell of coffee making him feel like he is not… well, still in this virtual stranger’s bed. A vampire’s bed.

Last night Ianto had climbed on top of him, and he had ridden him, hard. His claws had come out, digging deep into Jack’s chest, but it hadn’t bothered Jack for even a second. Because there had been something about it, about how they had come together, that had made him forget all about the pain. He had never felt as close to anyone as when he and Ianto had had sex last night, as when Ianto had kissed him after, a satisfied smile on his face, before falling asleep in his arms.

When Jack steps into the kitchen, he finds Ianto sitting in the window, staring down at the city. So Jack pours himself a coffee before joining him and flashing a hesitant smile.

“I have to ask…”

“I know.”

“How did you find out about us?” Jack asks. “How do I know that this… last night, wasn’t just some kind of…”

“What? You think I was trying to trick you into… doing what, exactly? I asked you if you wanted to stop, Jack. You could have left at any minute.”

“I didn’t want to,” Jack admits. “But you are not supposed to know about us.”

“I didn’t tell anyone about you, if that’s what you think,” Ianto sighs. “I was just keeping an eye on you, to make sure you hadn’t found out about me. So I could leave before you caught me.”

“So why show me who you are?”

“I told you. I know who you are. I’ve been watching you long enough,” Ianto chuckles. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I haven’t hurt anyone. So you have no reason to lock me up like I’m some kind of… monster. I would much rather tell you who I am myself, so we can… I don’t know, be friends?”

“More than friends?” Jack suggests when he sees the blush on the young man’s face.

“Perhaps, yes. I also know that you could do with an extra hand at the Hub. I could help out, you know?”

“We really should do something about our security,” Jack mutters to himself, before sighing. “Last night…”

“If you want me to leave you alone, I will. But I would ask you and your team to leave me alone as well.”

Jack thinks it over for a moment, but the thought of having to say goodbye to Ianto, and maybe to let him out of his sight after he has shown him who, or what he is, it doesn’t feel right. So he looks down at the coffee in his hand, a small smile forming on his lips.

“You do make a good cup of coffee… how’s your tea?”

“Even better.” Ianto says, the smile on his face growing bigger. “Are you sure you trust me?”

“No,” Jack laughs.

“So it’s more of a… ‘keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer’ kind of thing?”

“Maybe. I guess we’ll find out which of the two you are,” Jack teases, even though after last night he is pretty sure which Ianto is. “But don’t tell the others about the ehm…”

“Fangs?”

“Best not to.”

* * *

“Everyone, this is Ianto Jones, and he will be joining the team,” Jack announces, after he and Ianto have arrived at the Hub. “Tosh, can you show him around?”

“Yes, of course,” Tosh says, flashing a friendly smile, before leading Ianto away, already asking him all kinds of questions Jack is hoping he won’t be answering.

“So… I take it you had a good night, then?” Gwen grins. “Last night’s clothes… offering him a job…”

“It’s a long story.”

“How long?” Gwen laughs. “Must be pretty long, if you…”

“How do you even know this guy?” Owen asks, when he joins them. “Why haven’t we heard about him before now?”

“He is last night’s hook-up,” Gwen mock-whispers.

“Is that a joke?” Owen asks. “You can’t just bring this guy in here. You don’t even know…”

“Not now!” Jack warns him. “Get back to work.”

“Seriously?”

“Owen!”

Owen walks off, muttering to himself, but he doesn’t object.

“Is that blood?” Gwen asks, as she brings her hand up to Jack’s collar. Jack quickly hides the stain, but she has already seen it, and she playfully nudges him in the arm. “He’s kinky, huh?”

“Don’t.”

“Well… I’m glad you decided to go home with him. Whatever you guys did, it sure seems to have done the trick for you. You look much better than you did yesterday!”

“You know I didn’t bring him here just because we had sex, right?”

“Whatever.” Gwen shrugs. “It’s none of my business. Besides, I get it. He’s gorgeous.”

Jack almost tells her about what he knows about Ianto, but when Ianto and Tosh come back into the room, and Ianto notices him, he flashes a nervous smile. Somehow he doesn’t look like the confident young man from last night, like the vampire who had bitten him. He seems like anyone else who is starting a new job, and Jack can’t help but watch him, wondering if he has made the right decision bringing him here.

But when Ianto comes up to him after Tosh’s tour, he finds himself giving him a quick kiss before leading him to somewhere more private.

“You’re not firing me already, are you?” Ianto whispers. “I haven’t even started yet.”

“Are you sure this is what you want? I won’t come after you if you leave now. You being… what you are… as long as you’re not hurting anyone, I promise I won’t tell the others.”

“This is what I want, Jack. I want a normal job, a…”

“A normal job?” Jack laughs. “Here I was, thinking you had been watching us.”

“You know what I mean. I want a chance at a normal life.”

“You’ll never get that, working here.”

“I’ll take my chances.”


End file.
